$\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $25$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $24$ $25$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 7$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 25$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\dfrac{7}{25}$